Stuck
by Natalia173
Summary: HawkGirl and GL get stuck on the desolate planet when looking for War World. So what do they do for entertainment? ONE-SHOT!


I don't know what this Justice League fix has been lately.  I don't control the Muses.  I merely do their bidding.  If I fight it then I won't have ideas for my other stories.  Of course I'm pretty stuck on those too but hey.  Whatever.  It'll all come to me eventually but I've also gotten nothing but positive reviews from my JL readers.  Another plus to writing it.  So here goes.  My little creation started during Government class.  Hmmm I seem to write a lot of fan fiction in there…  This takes place when HG and GL get stuck on the "empty" planet when they're looking for War World.

Disclaimer: Yeah right I own it.  And pigs can fly not to mention the Million dollars that I have in my pants.  Ya know everyone has to have at least 1 mil pocket change.  PLEASE!  If I owned it I wouldn't be WRITING during government.  I'd have a life and friends.  So since I don't I write the fiction.

*~*~*~

            HawkGirl awoke with a splitting headache.  She opened her eyes and saw miles of sandy dunes.  There was no habitation anywhere.

            She wracked her brain trying to remember what happened.  They had been arguing, trying to get to War World.  Then that rat of a driver had knocked them out and dropped them here.

            Wait till she got her hands on Lantern.  If he had just listened to her they wouldn't be in this mess.

            Lantern!  She had almost forgotten he was with her.  Where was the jerk anyways?

            "HawkGirl!"  Speak of the devil.

            "Over here!"  She pulled herself into a sitting position.  Lantern landed next to her.

            "You alright?"

            "Fine.  Now let's find a way to get off this hunk of rock."

            "I'm not sure we can."  She turned sharply, glaring at him.

            "What?"  He avoided her gaze.

            "Well I don't know where we are so I can't guarantee that I have enough power in my ring to get us anywhere.  I don't see any civilization around here anywhere so unless you have a ship hidden down your shirt, doubtful, we're stuck."

            "I told you!  You'd think you'd listen to me at least *once* in awhile but no!  It just _has _to be done Lantern's way!  Men!  C'mon, let's go find something to get us out of here."

            "Shayera, look around you!  There's nothing here!"

            "We're stranded?  No, we can't be stuck here.  Just the… two of us."  She turned and walked away from him.  Lantern followed.

            "It won't be so bad.  We'll figure something out.  Maybe build the world's biggest sand castle."  His joke received no response.

            "John, we're stuck. Face it.  Hunger will kill us if we don't kill each other first."

            "It might be interesting."

            "We can't spend five minutes together without bickering.  We'll kill each other before the night's over."

            "Why?"

            "Why what?"

            Why are we always bickering?"  She shrugged.

            "Maybe because we can't stand each other."

            "No, I don't think that's it; otherwise we'd just ignore each other."  He brushed her hair behind her shoulder.  "And I make it a point not to avoid you."  Shayera looked at him shocked.

            "John, what are you talking about?"

            "Why do you fight with me Shayera?"

            "I don't know.  I just do," she whispered.

            "Liar."

            "I'm lying?"  He stepped closer to her.

            "Yeah, in fact I think you like me.  A lot." 

            "Where did you get an idea like that," she scoffed.

            "Because," he answered softly, "I feel the same way about you."  She looked up, surprised and slightly scared.  She didn't know how to react.

            "John I um… I… ooo…"  She stuttered over her words.  He chuckled.

            "This is the first time I've seen you without anything to say."

            "Well, I've never had anyone say anything that left me speechless before.  I didn't think that there was anything."  John looked down, a bit nervous.  She still hadn't said anything about his little confession and he was starting to realize why.  "Guess it had to happen eventually."  Her voice brought him out of his musings.

            "Yeah, well… we'd better figure out how to get off this planet."  He started walking away from her.  He knew how she really felt.  He should have seen it all along, but the actual knowledge hurt.  Suddenly there was a strong grip on his arm.

            "John, wait."

            "The longer we wait the longer it's going to take.  We have to find War World and help Superman."

            "We need to talk first.  Superman is invincible, I'm sure he can take it for a little while longer."

            "I think enough has been said.  I guess you were right; we fight because you hate me."

            "I didn't say that!"

            "Well it's what you meant, so let's just drop it ok?"  She growled in frustration.  He just refused to listen.  Why was he so thick headed about *everything*?  So, she did the only thing she could think of to grab his attention.  She grabbed the front of his costume and pulled him close then pressed her lips hard against his.

            John, for one, was shocked.  He couldn't believe that she had just done that.  Not that he was complaining, mind you, he just couldn't believe it.  His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close.  She fit perfectly.

            When he didn't react at first, Shayera thought she had been wrong, that maybe she had made a mistake.  Then she felt his arms around her waist.  She relaxed into his embrace.

            After a few minutes, they pulled apart.  Shayera rested her head against his chest, breathing slowly.

            "Well that was productive," she mentioned sarcastically.

            "Yeah, but it was fun."  A grin crossed her lips.

            "No argument there.  But now that I've finally gotten through to that thick head of yours, will you listen to me?"  He nuzzled her neck softly.

            "I'm all ears."  She looked his straight in the eyes, piercing them with her gaze.

            "I don't hate you, or even dislike you.  The fact that even for a minute you thought that tears me up inside.  I should have come out and told you how I feel but I was scared."

            "The Great HawkGirl scared?"  He mocked surprise.  She smacked him lightly.  He chuckled at her.

            "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt.  I didn't ever want you to think that I hated you."

            "Shayera, I never thought that you hated me.  I just…"

            "Didn't think that I love you?"

            "No, it wasn't that- wait, what did you say?"  Her arms slid around his neck.

            "I said I love you John Stewart."  He smiled broadly.

            "I love you too."  They kissed again, though a little longer this time.

            "John, what are we going to do?  We can't just give up and stay here.  There's no food, no water; we'd die in a matter of days."  Lantern nodded looking around.

            "There has to be something around here that can give us a clue as to where we are."

            "And how we can get off."  She squinted, attempting to see _anything_.  "Maybe we should just start walking."

            "No, walking will cause us to dehydrate faster and we have no water." 

            "So let's fly.  It won't dehydrate you at all and I won't be using that much energy.  We can cover more ground that way."  He shrugged.

            "Better then any of the ideas I've had today."  They both rose up into the air, heading what they thought was east.  After flying for about fifteen minutes, Lantern got bored.  They had seen nothing but sand dunes.  HawkGirl looked just as bored.  He flew over and tapped her arm.

            "Tag."  He took off as fast as he could.  HawkGirl just stared at him, wondering if he had gone insane or if it was just the miles of nothing.  Then, figuring they had nothing better to do, decided to play along.  She chased after him.

            "No fair, head start!"  She flew until she was just above him.  She swooped down, taping him on the head.

            "Tag."  She sped out of sight with Lantern hot on her tail.  He was just about to catch her when she swerved out of reach.  "You'll never catch me!"

            "Why do you say that?" he called back.

            "You haven't been flying your whole life, that's why!"  John smiled and cased after her, pushing himself as hard as he could.  He pulled up beside her then smacked her lightly on her butt.  His grin grew.

            "I've always wanted to do that."  She grabbed for him but he swerved out of the way- barely.  She flew towards him and just as she was about to reach him, he put up a shield, preventing her from touching him.

            "Cheater!"  The shield receded back into the laughing lantern's ring.  She rushed him, knocking them both to the ground.

            When they rolled to a stop, HawkGirl smiled down at him.  "Tag."  She got up and ran but he caught her ankle.

            "Tag."  He turned and ran.

            "John."  The tone of her voice made him stop and turn.  She walked seductively toward him, hips swaying.  John watched, mouth slightly agape.  She wound her arms around his neck pressing herself against him.  She kissed him firmly, tongue sliding just past his lips.  She slowly pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded Lantern.

            "Tag," she whispered into his ear.  She flew straight into the air.  Lantern groaned.

            "Now *that* was cheating."  She just grinned and flew off.  He took off to chase her.  They flew around for a good thirty minutes, HawkGirl always being just out of his reach.

            Finally she started to tire a bit.  He reached out just about to touch her- when she was knocked out of the sky.

            "HawkGirl!"  He flew down, catching her just before she hit the ground.  He looked up to see the ship that had shot the laser.  "You ok?"  She nodded slipping out of his arms.

            "Let's sink this idiot." (AN:  Get it.  It's a ship.  Sink?  Ok maybe it's just me…)

            "Wait, don't go smashing in, just take out the weapons.  We can use the ship to get off this planet."  She nodded, powering up her mace.  She strategically flew toward it, avoiding the fire.  She slammed her mace into the firing arms, disabling the ship's only weapons.  Lantern opened the top and dragged the pilot out- the same rat that had dropped them there.

            "Well, well, well, my day is suddenly looking up."  HawkGirl held her mace up.  "Lemme give him a thank you present."

            "HawkGirl."  She rolled her eyes.

            "Oh fine."  She lowered her mace, attaching it to her belt.  The pilot visibly relaxed.  Seconds later her fist came in contact with his face.  His eyes rolled back into his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.  Lantern slightly glared at her.  She shrugged.  "What?  He deserved it."

            "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

            "Very funny.  Now what do we do with him?"  Lantern smirked.

            "We give him a taste of his own medicine."

            "John, are you suggesting we _leave_ him here?"  John released his grip, letting the guy drop to the ground with a loud thud.

            "I can see lights over there.  They appeared on the horizon a few minutes before we met him.  And why would he come back if there was nothing here?  For us?  I don't think so."

            "Ok, then we leave him.  We'd better hurry.  We have to help Superman."

            "Guess our little fantasy vacation is over."  HawkGirl took a look around.

            "Next time take me to the Bahamas."

*~*~*~

Done!  Not bad considering it was a Government project.  Most boring class in the world, especially with my teacher. Though I guess you actually have to be able to TEACH to be called a teacher ne?  Anyways it was a lot longer then I though it was going to be too.  It's like four pages.  It was like 4 ½ in the book that I wrote it in.  I've been in a JL mood lately, stupid muses.  And I'm good at fluff.  My stories always have them.  They have other stuff sometimes too.  I try and include at least some action or something.  Except my Singles Awareness Day Extravaganza.  That was all fluff, all 7 of them with really nothing else but fluff.  That was the point though.  Anyways, review because I like to feel popular and if you are so inclined read my other…*counts* I think three stories.  Maybe two JL ones.  All JL ones are HG/GL pairings so don't like, expect something different.  I am quite attached to that couple, though I read a good Bat/WW one the other day in my graphics class.  Peace out all.

My Email is Natalia173@yahoo.com


End file.
